Conventionally, dental floss is provided in a single purpose floss dispenser that is separate from any toothpaste source. Alternatively, floss dispensers have been externally connected to a toothpaste cap or floss is dispensed from caps having a floss cutter located in a non-covered area of the cap. Such configurations can be inconvenient and/or non-hygienic. It would be beneficial to develop alternative devices for dispensing dental floss.